Just for Tonight
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Based on Elizabeth Bank's hint of a Hayffie makeout scene in Mockingjay and my prediction of how it will turn out. "She was still crying. But Haymitch Abernethy could not tell her that everything would be okay. Even though when he gazed into her heart-shattering eyes, that was all he wanted to do. So he brushed his lips against hers, silencing her tears in a tender kiss".


_**Author's note:** Hey there! Gosh I have written in ages. Exams and Uni and working on my own novel. Actually I have an exam tomorrow and this is the last thing I should be doing. But ever since Elizabeth banks hinted that there will be a Hayffie makeout scene in the beginning of Mockingjay *screams* (which I will be seeing tomorrow, midnight screening yo!) i just had to write a little something with my predictions on how this 'makeout scene' will go. Let's hope it doesn't get cut out of the movie! So I tried to keep this as cannon as much as possible but then it just...didn't stay cannon. So yeah, probably a little out of character but I haven't written fanfiction in years. Also please forgive any grammar mistakes. It's past midnight and I have an exam I need to get up for and am beyond tired, so I didn't have the time to edit and proof-read as much as I'd like to. Anyway, please enjoy! And let's rejoice at the final HG movie to end the amazing Saga. _

Summary: Based on Elizabeth Bank's hint of a Hayffie makeout scene in Mockingjay. "She was still crying. She still wanted answers. She still wanted comfort and reassurance that the revolution would succeed and that they would all survive. But Haymitch Abernethy could not give that to her. He could not tell her that everything would be okay. Even though when he gazed into her heart-shattering eyes, that was all he wanted to do. So he brushed his lips against hers, silencing her tears in a tender kiss".

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

 **...**

 **Just for Tonight**

He didn't see her at breakfast time.

Haymitch has grown so used to Effie Trinket bustling through the dining-room doors every morning, her nose wrinkled at the tray of sloppy breakfast mess before she'd sit down next to him, excitedly updating him on her plans for Katniss's makeup for the next propo. Honestly, Haymitch thought he would be pleased that morning. Plutarch was away too in some meeting with President Coin. So finally, Haymitch was able to eat in peace, alone to his thoughts without her shrilling voice complaining about how awful this food was for her skin, or how she missed her morning cup of coffee.

But he had grown so used to the mad irritating company during his stay in District thirteen that Haymitch almost felt like he missed her presence. Almost. She was company, close and frequent company that he hadn't had in a long time.

Perhaps he didn't quite miss being alone as he thought he did.

…

She didn't come to the meeting either.

Not that she was needed there. But Effie often insisted that she should attend, and neither Coin nor anyone else could be bothered to object to the irritating and quick-tempered stylist from sitting in. After all, it wasn't like the former mentor seemed particularly interested in the plans that they went over - growing bored of listening to Beetee's long lectures about the new weapons and technology they've developed to film the propos, or Coin referencing large maps on the board as she droned on about what was happening in the rest of the districts – and choosing to file her nails or re-touch her makeup instead of paying attention. Not that that stopped Effie from contributing. She often suggested tips of her own, such as which shade of eye shadow Katniss should wear to reflect the grief amongst the hospitalized patients if she was filming a propo there.

However, as Haymitch would watch the way Effie's eyes would soften and drift towards Katniss as Coin went over the destruction in District 12, and the way her hand would reach for Katniss's from under the table after the telling of more devastating news, Haymitch knew that she was here to accompany the girl. Not that Katniss needed it. But it seemed that Effie was determined to continue her roll as Katniss's mentor and perhaps now, as her friend too. The thought warmed Haymitch's heart a little.

Not that he was watching Effie Trinket in these meetings anyway.

…

He didn't find her in her room that evening either.

Haymitch would always catch her in her quarters through the gaps of her open door, laying out District Thirteen's uniforms and, through a scrunched up face and a pair of scissors, begin to find new ways to reassemble the grey rags into something more, well…'Effie'. He'd find himself chuckling at the cut up material and annoying cries she'd make during the process. And by the morning she would emerge for breakfast with something new. Perhaps it was another sleeved dress held by a grey belt, a grey scarf, a headband or a mini grey jumpsuit. Whatever it was, she would always stand out from everybody else.

Effie Trinket with her quirky clothes and colourful bangles. Even though her nightly routine never changed, Haymitch couldn't help but stop by her quarters on the way to his, just to take a sneak peek anyway.

Not that he would ever admit that to her.

…

Shockingly that night, he found her in _his_ quarters. The sight of her brought his heart to his throat. She sat on the edge of his bed, her head bowed down and her fingers furiously fiddling with the bangles on her wrist.

"Hey sweetheart".

Effie's head snapped up, her lips softening into a small smile at his arrival.

"We missed you at breakfast".

Haymitch knew there was no 'we'. But Effie gathered that he meant Katniss, Finnick, Joanna and everyone else who typically sat at a different table from Haymitch, Plutarch and Effie during meal times.

"What delectable green gruel did I miss today?"

Haymitch repressed a small chuckle as he sat down next to her. "It wasn't half bad today. Plutarch was asking after you in today's meeting though".

"Oh?"

Effie suddenly seemed distant, and her smile faltered. Haymitch recognised that face. It was the same look she had when she had arrived at Haymitch's doorstep after the breaking news of the Quarter Quell and Haymitch told her that he promised Katniss that he would volunteer if Peeta's name was pulled out. He saw her fingers now scrunching up the material of her grey dress. He quickly caught her hand, gently pulling it away from her lap. She looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Effie, what's wrong?"

Effie took a steady breath, looking back down into her lap as she exhaled. "Its Katniss…Coin hasn't revealed all of the details yet but…she's going to the Capitol, isn't she?"

Haymitch was shocked. Had she been paying attention in all of those meetings? "Nothing's certain yet-"

"Haymitch, it's me," Effie looked back up, a hint of sincerity in your eyes. "Surely you can tell me the truth? Coin's sending them out to the regional districts of the Capitol…isn't she?"

Haymitch let out a huge sigh. He was not expecting this conversation. "Yes".

Effie bit her lip. She knew Snow would have safeguards and traps up to prevent intruders from coming. Haymitch sensed the anxiety brewing within her.

Haymitch wanted to tell her so much more. To comfort her. Like she would every night before they sent another child of to their deaths in the arena, he wanted to ease her grief. But he didn't know what to tell her. And if Katniss was planning to kill Snow along the way as he and Effie were now suspecting, then the Girl on Fire was setting herself up for a hell of a dangerous mission. Because both of them knew that Katniss's plan would not involve her returning home safely.

"I just can't bear the thought," Effie whispered. "I can't bear the thought of losing either one of them again".

He saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Haymitch swallowed, his heart cracking at the sight.

"I know sweetheart, I know".

Hesitantly he laced his fingers through her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Effie wiped away a few tears, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't around today. I just couldn't help but think-all day….about Katniss and Peeta…and…"Effie looked up, her eyes searching his. "Haymitch, what if they don't return? What if we can't reunite the districts? What if the revolution fails? The Peacekeeper's maintain their hold on the districts and…life continues as it once was…"

Her voice drifted off, but Haymitch didn't need her to finish her sentence to know. _What would happen to us and everyone else?_

Surely they would all be imprisoned, tortured and for some, executed to be made an example of. If the previous failed uprising was anything to go by…these gruesome fears had kept Haymitch up late at night. Fears that he tried to ignore all day and battle with in every nightmare. Fears that Haymitch did not want to think about now. Because they _couldn't_ think about this now, but only hope that the revolution would succeed.

"Haymitch?"

He looked up, his eyes hardened at the gruesome possibilities. He felt her squeeze his hand before she said softly,

"I don't think I can bear to lose anyone else in my life".

Haymitch saw it then, just how similar he and Effie Trinket were. They both experienced what it was like living under the Capitol's limelight, but Effie more so than him. He often wondered why she didn't have many friends, usually attributing it to her irritating nature. But now he began to wonder if it was because that she, like him, was disgusted with the Capitol citizens. Disgusted at the way they voluntary rejoiced in the yearly Hunger Games and reveled in the luxuries whilst the rest of the districts starved, whilst she was forced to pretend to love the Games as District Twelve's Mentor every year. Then perhaps she, like him, had then grown up used to being alone. Perhaps Haymitch was her closest friend, and he, Katniss and Peeta were her family.

During that realisation, Haymitch wanted to do more than sit here and hold her hand. As he searched her crystal blues eyes that blinked away a few more tears and he realised that perhaps both of them were more connected than he had previously believed, he had the sudden urge to wipe away her tears.

So that's exactly what he did.

Caressing her cheek with one hand he brushed away a few of her tears, startling her. He tilted up her chin with the other, taking in her face properly for the first time. He had noticed the remarkable changes in Effie when she wasn't wearing her makeup, but never had she looked so beautiful.

Effie sniffed, startled at his behaviour. She swallowed back another sob, her eyes softening into his gaze. "Haymitch?"

She was still crying. She still wanted answers. She still wanted comfort and reassurance that the revolution would succeed and that they would all survive. But Haymitch Abernethy could not give that to her. He could not tell her that everything would be okay. Even though when he gazed into her heart-shattering eyes, that was all he wanted to do.

So he brushed his lips against hers, silencing her tears in a tender kiss.

His kiss seemed to take her breath away, sending heat rushing throughout her body and towards her heart. Effie's instinct was to push away and screech at him. Yet as she felt his warm arms enclose around her and up her back, her eyes fluttered shut as her lips moved with his, surrendering to his kiss.

It wasn't long before his tongue slipped inside her mouth and intertwined with hers, stirring a moan through her throat. Her arms raced up his arms and entangled around his neck, pulling him closer. Effie felt him guide her down onto the bed, his lips leaving hers to pepper a trail of kisses down her jaw…her neck…the dip in her dress…his hands sculpting her curves as he crawled on top of her.

Yet she felt him hesitate. She met his eyes, confusion briefly flickering past her eyes. And she knew that despite her lustrous eyes and flushed cheeks, he didn't want to take advantage of her previous, sobbing state. So she reached up and brushed the side of his cheek with her hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

Haymitch saw her smile and the glimmer radiating in her eyes that he hadn't seen in years-not since her early days as District Twelve's Mentor-and knew that he had done it. For tonight, he had made her forget her pain and the reality that beckoned for them to return to.

So Haymitch captured her lips in another passionate kiss as she surrendered to his embrace, savoring all the warmth and security he could give her. To forget the daemons and monsters that waited for them outside their room.

Even if it was just for tonight.

...

 _Thank you all for reading! Gosh I'd love to continue but I doubt I'll be writing fanfiction, at least for a few more years anyway. But as always, reviews are love and I would love to hear back from you all._

 _~ Lydia_


End file.
